


Magpie

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Based on I Hate You's music video, CEO Hojung, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone works for him, I'm SO sorry this is really dark fknvfjkv, Junhyuk is a manager, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: Noh Taehyun, Kim Moonkyu, and Choi Junhyuk work under Go Hojung's insurance company. Hojung is a strict CEO on the witch hunt to fire anyone who will delay his international expansion. Yoonsan is his longtime assistant, who will do anything for him. Taehyun is stuck between saving the love of his life, or going back to an ex who's offering to give him everything.





	Magpie

As soon as he stepped in the room, everyone quiets down. The only sound heard is the echo of his Archibald twist, Giuseppe Zanotti shoes hitting the tiles. His hair is perfectly styled, his personal stylist swooping his bangs up in a messy wave. His brown plaid suit was freshly pressed, with black diamond cuffs. He looked and felt expensive. This was the usual life of Go Hojung, the youngest and wealthiest CEO currently in the scene. He took his place at the stand, the spotlight shining in his face while all his employees turn to listen to him. They were at the biannual company dinner at the top of Park Hyatt hotel. The walls were covered in expensive white silks, each table adorned with a bouquet of white roses and baby’s breath. Hojung always gave specific instructions for these events, he wanted to impress their investors and his father who came to every dinner. The company hadn’t been his for long, this is actually the first dinner he conducts on his own, but he had already implemented harsh changed in the company. 

Hojung was a stern man, if things didn’t go his way he’d fire you without a second thought. Many feared his wrath and dreaded ever crossing paths with him. It was a work atmosphere that he enjoyed, almost took pleasure out of having people fear him. He knew this way, no one would try and trick him or play him out of money. Hojung smiled up at the crowd, a cocky-knowing smirk that the media would praise and swoon over. He was the hottest bachelor at the moment after all, who wouldn’t want to catch the attention of the richest 25 year old in the country? Cameras immediately began flashing, a event this big of course had several journalists and photographers on site. 

“First of all, I’d like to thank everyone for coming to my first company dinner. Not like you guys had much choice-” A forced laugher was heard throughout the ballroom. “I’d like to clear the air about the company and the new path we’re heading.” The room went silent again, not even a single clicking of silverware could be heard.

“As new head and visionary of my father’s _other_ child, it’s my duty to take care of it and make sure everything goes according to plan. I want to expand and grow like we have never before.” There were a few nodding heads and hushed murmurs, everyone could stand behind that statement. 

Kim Moonkyu is bouncing his leg out of nervousness. He’s a tall lanky man with droopy sleepy eyes, he had a long nose and boxy smile which gave him a quite friendly impression. That was shed away tonight however, as a few hairs from his combed back hair have become loose. Listening to Mr. Go’s words made him extremely nervous. Even before Hojung took over his fathers company, Moonkyu was told by the old staff that he was underperforming and they would need to review his situation. He would have to work harder if he wanted to survive the next quarter, and he tried… He really did, but not much has improved since. If anything Hojung accepts no fuck-ups in his company anymore, he’s on top of everything and everyone under his company. If someone even inputs a single wrong number into the spreadsheets, they’ll immediately be met with staff and have a stern talking to. 

Moonkyu looks down once he feels a small hand land on his thigh. His boyfriend, Noh Taehyun, had placed his hand there to stop Moonkyu from jittering so much. Taehyun was a lot smaller than Moonkyu, he had black hair with a middle part, his mouth was shaped like a diamond and his lips had little texture lines. He also sported a cute mole right on his nose, which Moonkyu loved to stare at or kiss at night before falling asleep. He stopped bouncing his leg and placed his hand on top of his boyfriend’s, letting out a small sigh so he can calm himself down. Sometimes Moonkyu let his nervousness get the best of him, but Taehyun was always there. He was his rock in which he could trust even his darkest secrets to. 

“That means, making drastic changes in the staff and protocols we follow.” Hojung placed both of his hands on the stand, leaning down over them so he could make direct eye-contact with his staff. “I will not allow anything less than perfection.” He smiled. “We are a company of the future. A company people will rely on. A household name when families are in trouble and we'll leave such an impression their children’s children will even think of us.” He paused. All eyes were on him. 

“We will become Korea’s largest insurance company. We will be so big… Even americans will be knocking on our doors to insure them. Mark my words. I plan on becoming on expanding _internationally_ within the next 6 years.” 

Hojung saw journalists looked at each other, they doubted his ability. They probably thought he was overly ambitious for trying to become a world-class business in such a short period of time, but he wasn’t an inexperienced nobody. Hojung saw his father lean back, nodding at himself in confident pride for his son. He believed in him, he had raised him to be able to do this. 

“I know, I know. It’s a long-term goal that will take a lot of hard work to accomplish. But I promise, the people that are in this room right now, and stay for that goal to unfold… Will be recompensed generously.” He looked at a man sitting next to his father. The man was looking at him with shiny, hopeful eyes. Yoonsan, has been his assistant since he was barely 18 years old, they’ve grown up to full adults together. Yoonsan is a frenchman with jet black short hair and refined features- his face, mouth and nose were all so small, he looked like a living doll. 

“I always value my loyal employees.” 

The ballroom slowly started to applaud for their new boss, everyone knew the next few years under this company would be an actual living hell, but if Hojung was going to do as he promised… It might be worth it. Hojung bowed before returning to his seat next to Yoonsan. He smiled at his assistant and leaned in to whisper towards him, “How was that?” Yoonsan took out a small notebook, flipping through the pages, going over the notes. “You did just as we rehearsed. Great job.” 

“Couldn’t of done it without you.” Hojung placed his hand on Yoonsan’s thigh, squeezing it under the table before returning his attention to the other guests. Yoonsan froze in his seat, his eyesight staying down at his notebook. 

The noise in the ballroom started again, an orchestra beginning to play while people finished their dinner. The speech had done a lot to move the staff, some becoming fearful while others being more motivated and competitive to do better. Taehyun finished his last bite of the chicken cordon bleu before wiping his mouth and turning to Moonkyu. “You wanna go?” 

Moonkyu nodded, placing his napkin on the table. His plate was still full and the chicken had gone cold. They both knew they couldn’t leave until the new CEO gave his speech, and they knew if they skipped the event entirely they would of been immediately kicked out. Hand-on-hand they grabbed their coats from the lobby staff, Moonkyu helping Taehyun put his on before taking the elevator and exiting the building. Taehyun stood by the entrance while Moonkyu talked to valet in order to retrieve their car, he looked up at the night sky and let out a soft sigh. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

Taehyun turned when he heard the familiar voice. His manager, Choi Junhyuk, was leaning against a wall with a cigarette in hand. Junhyuk was nearly twice the size of Taehyun, his hair was prematurely graying which gave him natural highlights against his black hair. His smile was so large and wide, his lips soft and cheekbones high. Taehyun turned to check where Moonkyu was, but he was still talking to the valet, an anxious feeling starting to crawl up Taehyun’s spine. 

“Yeah, you know social events aren’t really our thing.” He replied, not wanting to be rude. 

“But I remember you used to love them… You’d be so eager to go out before.” Junhyuk took a long drag of his cigarette, His sharp eyes bore into Taehyun’s own soul, making him so much smaller than he already was. 

“Moonkyu doesn’t like them… So…” Taehyun’s voice grew smaller. 

Junhyuk exhaled the smoke from his lungs, the gray cloud disappearing into the night sky. “Hmm..” He hummed disapprovingly. “Funny how people can change you. I just hope you don’t become just like him. I like you better when you're yourself.” 

Taehyun gripped at the sleeves of his coat. God, he hated his guts. 

“Taehyun!” Moonkyu called out before he could reply to Junhyuk. Their car was in the driveway. 

“Hope you have a goodnight.” He said quickly before rushing down to meet his lover. Taehyun heard a faint, “Night, Hyoni.” behind him but he didn’t turn around. He just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. 

* * *

 

The car ride home was mostly silent. Moonkyu driving while Taehyun stared out of the window. 

“Hey Taehyun…” Moonkyu suddenly spoke up. 

“Hm?” 

Moonkyu licked his lips, gripping onto the steering wheel with sweaty palms. “He didn’t… Bother you did he…?” Taehyun turned to look at Moonkyu. He looked tense and Taehyun pouted, afraid he was worrying his partner. He placed his hand on Moonkyu’s thigh, rubbing it while shaking his head. “No no… He didn’t say anything. He just said goodbye.” 

Moonkyu nodded, still looking forward while driving. “Was the dinner okay?” 

Taehyun rested his head back on the car seat, “I feel it was exhausting… Hojung… Is a lot isn’t he…?” Moonkyu nodded, “A bit… I’m… Scared, Taehyun.” 

The smaller boy grabbed onto one of Moonkyu’s hands, pulling it away from the steering wheel. “I know, baby.” He pressed a soft kiss on the back of Moonkyu's hand, “But it’ll be okay. As long as we’re both together, I’ll make sure they won’t do anything to you.” 

Moonkyu turned his head to look at Taehyun, his chest swelling in affection. He nodded and turned back onto the road to hide his small smile. 

They held hands all the way home. 

* * *

 

The party was slowly coming to an end as everyone began to trickle outside the hotel. Yoonsan stepped out of the ballroom and into the hallway, speaking with some of the hotel staff and making sure every investor had received their goodie bag, each with an average price of 5 million won. Yoonsan didn’t even realize Hojung approached behind him, until he dismissed the hotel employee. The frenchman blinked a few times, nervously going through his notebook. “I think everything should be in order, is your father still here?”

Hojung shook his head, “Nah he was too drunk, I helped him into his taxi.” Yoonsan nodded and began to write down on his notebook, “What about Euijin?” 

Hojung remained silent, Yoonsan still not looking up from his notebook. 

“What if we go up to the rooftop?” Hojung asked all of the sudden. 

Yoonsan looked up at Hojung, furrowing his brow in confusion of the sudden request. “I don’t… Think we’re allowed up there, sir.” Hojung smiled, “That’s what makes it exciting. Come on.” 

“I-“ Yoonsan didn’t get a chance to reply, Hojung grabbed his wrist and rushed them towards the stairs. They had to sneak through the fire escape in order to reach the actual rooftop of the hotel, the ball room was the last level accessible to the general public. So the rooftop was nearly completely flat, with the exception of some fans and air-conditioning units. Yoonsan crossed his arms, his suit jacket being tossed around by the wind and his hair becoming messy. Yoonsan kept looking over his shoulder and biting his bottom lip as he made sure no one followed them. 

Hojung smirked mischievously at Yoonsan, letting go of the boy’s wrist and slowly starting to walk backwards towards the edge of the building. Yoonsan’s eyes go wide and he follows after Hojung, “Stop it, it’s not funny…” He begins, expecting the younger boy to stop but he doesn’t. 

Hojung reaches the edge of the building and is one step away from falling over. “Hojung! Stop it’s not funny!” Yoonsan frowns, grabbing onto the younger boy’s coat and pulling him away from the edge. Hojung chuckles and allows himself to come closer to Yoonsan, his hands naturally coming to land on the frenchman’s waist. Yoonsan looks over his shoulder again, but doesn’t pull away. “We shouldn’t…” He begins but his voice gets lost in his throat when he feels a pair of lips beginning to kiss up his neck. 

“No one’s around.” Hojung whispers, pulling the older boy closer. Yoonsan doesn’t stop Hojung’s advances, if anything he invites them.

“Is this the reason you wanted to bring me up here?” He asked in a breathy tone. Hojung smiled against Yoonsan’s skin, pulling away just enough so he could look at his face. “What else did you expect?” He tilts his head and leans in, kissing Yoonsan’s pink lips. 

* * *

 

Taehyun had changed into his silk black pajamas, completely dressed and ready to go to bed. He was looking at himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth. He couldn’t stop thinking about Junhyuk earlier, the way he would stare at Taehyun, almost like he wanted to _eat_ him alive. Taehyun bit onto the plastic bridge between the toothbrush handle and the bristles, thinking for a moment. Why did Junhyuk even _care_ he was leaving early… Why would he even approach him? It angered Taehyun that Junhyuk would even still have the _nerve_ to judge him and his relationship. He just wanted to shove it down his throat and teach him a lesson for once- 

Taehyun then sighed. Closing his eyes before rubbing his temple with his index finger. He’s your boss, Taehyun. He reminded himself. You can’t do anything. 

Moonkyu came up behind Taehyun, resting his chin on the top of Taehyun’s head before reaching over and grabbing his own toothbrush. He didn’t say anything, this was a nightly-routine for him now. He would brush his teeth with one hand while holding onto Taehyun with his other. Taehyun leaned back onto Moonkyu’s chest, looking at himself once more. This is your life now. Forget about the past. 

After Taehyun finished brushing his teeth he waited for Moonkyu to finish so both of them could waddle towards their bedroom. Moonkyu would rest both of his arms on top of Taehyun’s shoulder, Taehyun grabbing onto them and they’d march to bed. Their bodies cutely swaying from side to side with each step before climbing onto the bed and slipping under the covers. Taehyun curled himself up into a ball, fitting perfectly in Moonkyu’s hold. 

Taehyun looked up at Moonkyu, a small smile on his face as he wouldn’t stop staring. 

Moonkyu looked down at him, his sleepy eyes half open as drowsiness hit him. “What..?” He asked softly. Taehyun shook his head, “Nothing.” He slid his feet alongside Moonkyu’s long legs, leaning in so his face was pressed against his boyfriend’s long neck. “I love you.” Taehyun whispered against Moonkyu’s skin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Yes I've began a new series hehe. It's really dark, arguably darker than my JBJ Mafia AU, but I'm very excited to post this. I'm sad there's not many HOTSHOT stories on this site, so hopefully you guys like this one.  
> Sungwoon doesn't appear in this because I don't really know him very well and since it's based on the I Hate You music video, I wasn't sure how to really fit him? Please forgive me ;;  
> Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy this!!


End file.
